


Traditions Old And New

by Britpacker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: What would Christmas be without them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Just a short festive drabble, set around Year 6 of the mission and assumes the boys have been together for a couple of years.

The Enterprise Choir carolling. Candlelight glinting. The rich, spicy scent of mulled wine - Chef's version - wafting through the room.

Malcolm Reed had never realised it, but he loved Christmas Eve.

Strong fingers laced through his. Warm breath, fragrant with wine, poured over his ear. "Merry Christmas, darlin'." 

Malcolm smiled, lips already puckered as he raised his head for the kiss. Mistletoe draped over his ear, Trip Tucker's pout split into a disbelieving grin. "Am I gettin' predictable?"

"No, love." Smiling, he welcomed the tender touch. "Just romantic. Anyway, you know you can catch me under mistletoe any time you want!"


End file.
